the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Seren's Evil
Seren's Evil is an event that occured during the 5th century, starting in 534AB, where an evil wizard named Seren rose an army and attempted to bring the world under his rule. He was eventually defeated by a group of Adventurers, with help from the 5 nations whom remained. Prologue Seren was once a young man whom dabbled in the use of magic. His father was a wizard, and his mother a Sorcerer. Born in Defel, he lived a relatively simple life as an adventurer, taking on small jobs in his area to make a steady income. His father had often been too busy to look after his son during his early years. Seren never held anger towards him, but was rather content with his life, peaceful. So it came as a shock when his father finally took notice, and offered Seren to join him on an expedition to the ruins of the First Era. Seren was barely an adult at the time, but was eager to prove himself and learn from Roborn. Reaching the ruins was a simple task, giving ample time for the young man to learn the history of his father. From how Roborn helped fight in battles, to even the simplicity of writing his first book. The two bonded well. Seren was a normal man up until this point, though the ruins they met is where his true darkness lay. The ruins were met simply as an old building, with an entrance to a room none had managed to open. Roborn, however, had gathered the password from an old book and they were granted pass. The library was everything they had hoped for, unopened for 5 centuries it held many secrets from the First Era. The duo began collecting them as treasures, as the information it held would potentially change the course of the world. But among those books held a secret, a being long-since forgotten power given to the age of men from the gods, or so it seemed. Seren quickly became obsessed, reading of the different ways he could gain new power. His father tried to pull him away, but it didn't work. The power held in those books, was all Seren could think of. Roborn, realising the lust for power and it's sway, tried to destroy the book. But the power and voices controlling Seren would not allow that, and he struck his father down in a fit of rage. Roborn in his dying breath tried to save his son, dispelling the magic, and locked the library away forever. But it was too late, Seren had gained already a small amount of power and his lust for more overtook the personality of the once young and hopeful man. Rise and the Great Forest Power felt good on Seren, and with the remaining books he had he studied them profusely. He had tried to open the Library once more, but his cursed father had locked it away for good leaving knowledge forgotten forever. When he returned home his mother, Isabelle, tried stopping him, but was defeated by her son. Fortunately, she managed to escape and alert the Defel monarch. Powerful, but still young, Seren left Defel to avoid any armies or bounty hunters coming after him. Boarding a ship, he went to Sula to hide away in their deep and lucious forests. As he grew stronger, hiding out in the forests away from elves and humans, he began gaining confidence and a following. Many Orcs and Goblins began flocking to him, recognising his power and his potential for chaos. While he initially tried scaring them away, he succumed to their desires and made himself leader over their tribes. In a few short years he had learnt everything he needed from the books he had left, and began searching the forests for a new power to consume. Growing his army, Seren conquered and enslaved any tribe that opposed him, using his magical ability to destroy 100s with the flick of his wrist. He moved deeper within the forest, away from prying eyes and closer to the power he needed. It grew tougher as he drew near, as the beasts and monsters that lived within the forest did not go down so easily, but he still managed to recruit many to his side. By this point he had crossed through the Sula borders and into Whitoper, but where he was cared little for the nations of elves and men. Another few years past and he had finally reached the centre of the forest, drawing from its power and enslaving any who opposed him. Becoming stronger, he left a piece of himself behind, an artifact for a future time. Reaching a new level of power, Seren set out with his armies to face the nations of men, in order to create a new Era and control the course of history. The War of Alrec (The War of Seren) The year was '534AB '''when Seren and his armies left the forest, and destruction and chaos was quickly felt. The two nations sharing the forest, Sula and Whitoper, quickly rose their soldiers in defence. While they had been enemies just 20 years prior under the rule of Eili Kerli, Aymon Fenfir the new monarch proposed an alliance. Whitoper subsequently accepted and their armies joined together to face the evil. Whitoper Campaign Leaving the forest, Seren first set his sights on the Kingdom of Whitoper. The Battle of Chaos ''See: The Battle of Chaos During the aftermath of the battle, Seren and his forces set after Zian and Whitoper. He did this first by taking the city of Fogran, where Zian was intially regrouping, and hung every citizen from the wall. Aymon sent a small group of Elven archers to help Zian, but was too focussed on strengthening his own borders. Raiding of Whitoper With no forces to stop his chaotic army, Seren realised quickly that his chaotic army would soon turn rampant if he were to try controlling them too much. So, unwilling to face his own force, he let them raid and pillage the lands he wished to claim. Believing his magic could transform it back to bountiful harvests. Soon lands and towns began to fall and burn, some so far gone they could never be rebuilt. The men tried fighting back while they let the women and children escape, but all would fall. While the lands were raided and destroyed, Zian and his troops had fallen to Yomero, using the cities strong walls as a haven while they raised the full army of the nation. Seren had found out the plan after torturing one of the new recruits, and sent his army to encircle the city along with the King. While his army did his bidding under General Ronigar, a Half-Orc who's intellect drew the mages interest, Seren went forth and recruited more soldiers from the forest, uniting the tribes under his banner. Siege of Yomero See: Siege of Yomero After the battle Yomero was left in ruins, along with a pile of burning bodies. Zian's head was sent back to Whitoper as a sign of friendship, though his crown and Royal ring were kept. The raiding continued but Seren knew there was no chance of Whitoper raising another army and left the city of Robtikar intact. Sula Campaign With Whitoper powerless, Seren set his sights on the nation of Sula. Aymon at the time had been building new defences along the border and within the forest in order to delay the Armies of Chaos for as long as possible. He had also called for help among the other nations and their leaders, requesting any form of aid. Courler was the first to answer the call and sent a group of 5,000 soldiers. The leader at the time, Jue Zheng, was unsure of the strength of the enemy but believed a future relationship with Sula would be helpful. He sent them under General Viole Grace, a human who had proved himself capable before. Ralia offered a quantity of wood at a heavily discounted price, along with ships to offer safe travel for any important officials to cross over. Roshan, Defel and Gonarundu did not send any aid. Kura also did not send aid, but was raising forces themselves to hit the enemy through Whitoper. Aymon was only able to raise 50,000 soldiers, along with the 5,000 given by Courler. The bulk of the forces were made up from mercenaries, as the Sula monarch offered various paintings for any victors of the day. At the same time, many of his officials and soldiers travelled to Courler using Ralian ships. Members of Sula that remained were given access into the cities, though many refused to leave their homes. Courler happily hosted the Sula officials and their soldiers, though kept them away from the capital incase of an attack. But Jue Zheng did go out and meet his guests. During '535AB '''Seren finally reached the lands of Sula and begun his attack. Battle on the Kailu Grasslands ''See: Battle on the Kailu Grasslands The Battle on the Kailu Grasslands was a decisive victory for the Armies of Seren. It led to Aymon and his bodyguard retreating to the nation of Courler, leaving Sula to the mercy of Seren. Crowning of Seren After the battle Seren and his horde marched onwards to Fraiz, gaining many new troops along the way. Ronigar was also given his own title of High General, which he happily accepted and honoured by raiding many of the cities, towns and villages along the way. The raiding proved bountiful, as both Ronigar and Seren's treasure increased significantly and the food stores for the army grew to sustain them for the next few years. When the armies did reach Fraiz, they were met with a closed gate but a flag honouring Seren hanging from the city. While this initially was grateful by the mage, refusal to enter the city angered him and his magic finally entered the field. Seren fired a bolt of energy and blew open the gates instantly, paralysing all the guards along his march through the city. His horde was allowed to follow behind him, killing and eating all the guards left behind along with many citizens. When the mage reached the palace, he kept all the remaining officials alive to crown him the new King. Sitting down on the throne, he had his crown placed on his head and became the new King. Unlike Whitoper, becoming King of Sula allowed him access into the treasurey and deep riches. Using the city as his headquarters, Seren and Ronigar set off on their next campaign, adding the Dark Elves to his army. The other nations began to respect the power of the mage and prepared their armies, some using diplomacy to create allianced with others. Category:History